Drama Queen
by lilWolvie
Summary: Scott is being annoying and Wolverine with some help decides he needs to change his mood. A little prank might help. Scott lovers this isn't for you! Scott bashing, gotta love it! Final chapter is up! plz review!
1. Making the Plan

Disclaimer: Sadly to say once again I don't own the X Men. Are you happy now? Are you sure?, because if you're not I'll surely degrade myself a little more for your pleasure. Ok enough with that!  
Authors Note: Ok it's Monday night and a story idea just popped into my head. This is gonna be pointless as usual but I assure you it will be funny. Sorry no money back guarantees. Well enjoy this pointless fun!  
Summary: Scott is being annoying and Wolverine with some help decides that he needs someone to change his mood. A little prank might help. Scott lover's this isn't for you! Scott bashing! gotta love it!   
  
  
Drama Queen  
  
The weekend had finally arrived. At the mansion all hell had broken loose. Scott had been incredibly whiny all week and everyone was sick of it, especially Logan who was unfortunately always there when Scott decided to have his little hissy fits. Jean had been going out with Duncan the past few nights and it had made Scott miserable.   
  
Wolverine was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Rogue,Kitty,Spyke and Kurt came in. They were all talking about how much of a jerk Scott was being and that they were sick of it.  
  
"What is like with Scott and being such a drama queen?!" Kitty complained.  
  
"Yeah man, the dude nearly popped when I was skateboarding around his car yesterday!" Spyke said while grabbing some milk from the fridge.  
  
"Ah know exactly what ya mean, the guy totally wigged out when ah said ah thought Duncan was kinda cute"  
  
"Rogue, you like Duncan!" Kitty couldn't help saying anything for Rogues remark.  
  
"Ah said he was cute, ah didn't say ah liked him." Rogue made a disgusted face "That guy's such a jerk!"  
  
Kurt stepped in on the conversation " So vhat are ve gonna do with Scott then?"  
  
They all sat to think of an idea. Wolverine was standing there the whole time eating his sandwich and listening in on their conversation. He wiped his mouth with the corner of his sleeve and cleared his throat. Kurt,Rogue,Spyke and Kitty looked at him, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Oh, hey Logan, sorry we didn't know you were in here" Kitty felt a little embarrassed for bashing Scott infront of one of the adults.  
  
"It's okay half-pint, I agree with you" He grabbed a chair and joined them at the table.  
  
"So you think Scott's been a problem lately too?" Rogue asked a little curious.  
  
"Yeah I think Slim needs to lighten up a bit"   
  
"Hey Wolverine so vhat do you think ve should do about it?"  
  
Spyke burst out "What about a prank?! That might lighten him up"  
  
"Evan, we're not like just gonna pull some dumb prank"  
  
Logan thought about it for a minute "Wait a sec half-pint, the porcupine might have an idea there"  
  
All of a sudden Scott burst into the kitchen mumbling to himself loudly.  
  
"Errr! Why does she have to go out with that jerk! I'm better looking and besides at least I'm a mutant! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Scott marched through the kitchen past everyone and grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
  
Evan and Kurt started laughing along with Kitty and Rogue. Even Wolverine couldn't help chuckling a little. Scott noticed them all sitting and laughing.  
  
"Shut up you..you.....you bummy heads!" Scott yelled and stormed out of the room.  
  
His remark made everyone laugh even harder and Spyke shot milk out of his nose across the table. They all burst out laughing besides Kitty who almost got sprayed by the milk.  
  
"Ewww, Evan!" Kitty got up and moved so she wouldn't almost get sprayed again.  
  
When they stopped laughing Rogue asked "So what's the plan Wolverine?"  
  
He looked at them "I'll do the first part of the plan on my own, I'll tell ya what it is later"  
  
They were kinda confused but they knew it was probably a good plan, so they could wait.  
  
"Porcupine, I'm gonna need ta use yer video camera"  
  
Spyke was wiping the milk off the table "Yeah, sure"  
  
Everyone left the table and Wolverine went to get the camera from Evan's room.   
  
That night Scott was just getting out of the shower and he was standing infront of the mirror wearing just his pajama pants. Wolverine snuck up to the door with the camera and pointed it at Scott through a small space in the door. He was combing his hair and talking to himself in the mirror. Wolverine listened trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hey man, you're hot right? Why wouldn't Jean want you? Look at this great bod, and I almost got a six-pack" He looked in the mirror then moved his face closer and smiled. "Hey, I got a nice smile and..and.." He turned around " and..I got a cute butt too!"   
  
Wolverine was nearly rolling on the floor of the hallway trying so hard not to laugh. He peeked back in the door and now Scott was doing a little act by himself with a red towel on his head. Wolverine listened, covering his mouth from laughing.  
  
"Ok, I'm Jean...Duncan! Oh Duncan you're sooo hot! oooooohh I love you!" Scott was prancing around the bathroom with the towel on his head trying to imitate Jean with the highest voice he had. "Oh wait Duncan ya know what? Umm gee well I changed my mind, I don't like you anymore, I love Scott! He is sooooo cute!"  
  
Wolverine couldn't contain his laughter anymore and began rolling around on the floor. He accidentally knocked into the wall making a loud *THUD!* He jumped up off the floor and covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Hey! Who's there?" Scott asked not getting an answer. He started walking towards the door.  
  
Wolverine heard him coming and ran down the hall into his room.  
  
Scott looked out the door and satisfied that no one was there he went back into the bathroom and continued getting dressed.  
  
Wolverine reviewed the tape in his room and hid in a drawer. He then went to sleep with a big smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Don't worry there will be at least 1 more chapter and I'll be posting it soon! Hope you like the story so far! Plz review! thnx! 


	2. Hey Scott, remember this??

Disclaimer: Sadly to say once again I don't own the X Men. Are you happy now? Are you sure?, because if you're not I'll surely degrade myself a little more for your pleasure. Ok enough with that!  
Authors Note: Ok this is the next chapter to a very fun Scott bashing. There may be more chapters but I'm not sure, I'm writin' this as I go along.  
Summary: Wolvie and the others work on their plan to get Scott back for bein' such an annoying drama queen!  
  
  
  
Drama Queen Chp.2  
  
In the morning Wolverine woke up hearing a knock at his door. He stumbled out of bed and tripped over the blankets on the floor. He cursed to himself and got to the door. Kitty,Kurt,Rogue and Spyke were standing in the hallway. Wolverine asked them sleepily  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Rogue stepped forward  
  
"Well so we were all kinda curious,...what you needed Spykes camera for?"  
  
"Yeah and vhat is the plan?"  
  
  
Wolverine just remembered the camera and the tape hiding in a drawer. Kurt and the others all stood in suspense as he went to get the tape. He brought it over to them and they just looked at it in his hand.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Scott should be putty in out hands for a while after we show him this" He said holding up the tape.  
  
  
Spyke couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"Well!? What's on the tape man!?"  
  
Wolverine chuckled and smiled devilishly.  
  
"I got a tape of ol' Scotty boy prancin' around with a towel on his head discussing to himself why Jean should be with him instead of that Duncan kid"  
  
Kitty started picturing all this in her head.  
  
"Well, can we see it?"  
  
"Yeah sure but lemme get Scott in the rec room first. I gotta blackmail him with this so he'll shut up"  
  
  
Kitty,Kurt,Rogue and Evan all smirked and giggled making their way to the rec room. Wolverine went into the kitchen where he found Scott.  
  
  
"Hey Scott!"  
  
Scott turned around from putting cream cheese on his bagel.  
  
"What?"  
  
Wolverine smiled, " Why don't you come in ta the rec room, I got a video ta show ya"  
  
Scott put down his bagel and curiously followed Wolverine. He saw that Rogue and the others were there and looked at Wolverine.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Just sit down Slim"   
  
Scott took a seat on a chair near the couch where everyone else was.   
  
Kurt sat up anxiously "Logan can I put in the video now?"  
  
Wolverine looked at Scott who was obviously nervous "Yeah, go ahead Elf"  
  
Kurt *BAMFED* infront of the tv and put the video in "Here ve go!" then he pushed play and 'ported back to his seat on the couch.  
  
The tape started playing and by the time it was over everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter, besides Scott who was whining like a little baby.  
  
"Hey you guys! That wasn't nice you know!" he began to pout "What do you plan to do with that?!"  
  
Wolverine stopped laughing to answer his question "Don't worry Slim we won't show it to Duncan, as long as you do some things for us"  
  
"What? I'll do whatever you say, just don't show it to Duncan! He'll kill me!" Scott whined.  
  
Wolverine looked at Kitty,Kurt,Spyke and Rogue and winked.   
  
"First of all, ya gotta stop bein' such a drama queen an stop bein' so whiny all the time"  
  
Scott looked up nodding his head "Ok,ok I'll do it"  
  
"Yer not off the hook yet bub, ya gotta wax my motorcycle n' ya gotta do what these guys want ya to fer a week" Wolverine looked at Kitty and the others who were already thinking of things they could make Scott do.  
  
With a bit of a grumble Scott replied "Fine"  
  
Everyone was satisfied, for the moment anyway. Wolverine was already planning of a scheme to get Scott back even more, and this plan would leave Scott with his tail between his legs for a long time.  
  
  
Authors Note: Don't worry I already planned on another chapter. Bet ya can't wait! More Scott bashing yeah! plz review so I'll continue with my story. 


	3. Oh Jean, take a look at this

Disclaimer: Me do not own the X Men! "Is it just me or does writin this flamin' thing get annoying!?"  
Authors Note: Here's chp 3! Hope it is satisfying, I read in the reviews that some people want me 2 put some of the new characters in my story, I just think it's too many people to keep travk of and besides I like the originals better. Sorry!? Well hope u like anyway, this may or may not be the last chp. I'm still not sure.  
Summary: What is everyone going to do while they have Scott as their maid? Read n' find out! Also, Wolverine is planning a lil' sumthin on his own that's really gonna upset lil' Scotty. haha!  
  
Drama Queen chp.3  
  
Later that afternoon Scott was talking to Evan who was trying to get Scott to clean his room.  
  
"No way Evan, your room is a total pig sty! I am NOT cleaning it!"  
  
Evan made a face "Come on man! You better do it or I'll go tell Wolverine you're not cooperating!"  
  
Scott cringed "Fine, fine I'll do it, just don't tell Wolverine"  
  
Scott walked into Evan's room and started cleaning while Evan went off skateboearding.  
  
After Scott finished Evan's room he tried to sneak into his room to get away from everyone. Kitty and Rogue caught him and Kitty yelled out "Hey Scott! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
He turned around and sighed "What do you want?"  
  
"Can you like take me an' Rogue to the mall?"  
  
He sighed again and put his hand to his forhead.  
  
"Yeah I guess, it's not like I have a choice!"  
  
Rogue smiled as she and Kitty dragged him down the hall. "Nope ya don't, come on Scott!"  
  
While they were gone Wolverine and Kurt were sitting in the rec room watching t.v.  
  
"Hey Wolverine, are ve gonna do anything else vith Scott an' the videotape? There's only so many things you can make the guy do ya know?"  
  
Wolverine grunted "Yeah I know, I already got an idea"  
  
Kurt sat up anxiously "Vhat is it?"  
  
Wolverine smirked "Just get Jean an' I'll show ya right now"  
  
Kurt had an idea what was going to happen and *BAMFED* out of the room to find Jean.  
  
A few minutes later Wolverine watched Kurt come in dragging a reluctant Jean.  
  
"What's going on Kurt? Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"You'll see, just vait"  
  
Jean sat down in a chair and looked at Wolverine.  
  
"What's all this about Logan?"  
  
He just looked at her and tried not to laugh " I think you outta see this" He said handing the video to Kurt to put in the VCR.  
  
As the tape played Jean gasped and was so furious she telekinetically picked up a vase and smashed it.  
  
"Oh that Scott Summers is really gonna get it!" She dashed out of the room and stomped up the stairs.   
Wolverine and Kurt were on the couch laughing hysterically.  
  
"I can't wait ta see what happens when Scotty boy gets back!"  
  
"Yeah Wolverine, maybe ve should tape it!"  
  
They sat for awhile talking about what they think will happen when Scott comes home.  
  
About an hour later Kitty,Rogue and Scott returned from shopping. Kitty and Rogue had made Scott carry their shopping bags and he almost fell over coming through the doors. He handed Kitty and Rogue their bags and they ran to their room to try on their new clothes. Wolverine heard Jean coming and called to Kurt  
  
"Hey elf! Jean's comin' let's see what happens"  
  
Jean walked right through the room towards Scott. He saw her and looked up.  
  
"Hey Jean"  
  
She gave him a dirty look and smacked him right across the face. Scott was in complete shock and Wolverine and Kurt could hardly contain their laughter. Scott looked down the hall where Jean had gone.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
Kurt burst out "I think she really liked your video man"  
  
Scott was furious "You showed her the video?!"  
Scott was really flipping out. He started chasing Kurt around the rec room. Kurt 'ported behind Wolverine and Scott came back in the room ready to blast him.   
  
Wolverine extended his claws "DOn't even think about it bub!"  
  
Scott was so ticked he took off his glasses and blasted. He was trying to hit Kurt and accidently shot Wolverine in the shoulder.  
  
Wolverine fell back, and when he regained his balance he growled "Why you little!!!!"  
  
Scott put on his glasses again "Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Wolverine started chasing Scott around the mansion.   
"Ohman,Ohman,Ohman! He's gonna kill me!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Wolverine chased Scott up the stairs, in the hanger, outside,around the pool,back inside again for over 3 hours untill the professor saw them and forced them to stop.  
  
Scott got grounded for the whole ordeal and Wolverine made him wax his motorcycle every weekend for 2 months. After everything that had happened Jean wouldn't talk to Scott for 2 weeks and went out with Duncan every night to make Scott jealous. Evan came home and couldn't stop laughing when he heard everything that happened and Rogue and Kitty forced Scott to take them shopping every weekend when he finished waxing Logan's motorcycle. Scott continued to mope around the mansion for the next couple of months, whining like a baby. Whenever Scott was with Wolverine they had to have someone keeping and eye on them so Wolverine wouldn't kill Scott. Wolverine wasn't really gonna kill him, he just thought it was fun freaking him out all the time.  
  
-The End (i think)   
Authors Note: Hope u liked my story! I will be posting more stories eventually. well buh bye! plz review! 


End file.
